Moonlight's Eyes
by MysteryFictions
Summary: Living as an Orc is hard for Mazoga, but she seems to handle it well being from a family that insists murder and destruction. She is the only one who can decide the fate of the Battle of the Five Armies. What her decision is depends on whether her heart can be defrosted, or not. (This will be a series of parts, not a whole story unless insisted otherwise) TO BE CONTINUED...
1. Chapter 1

**Be aware that this is just how my character would fit in the story if she was real. Tell me if you guys like it and I will continue.**

 **Part ONE**

It wasn't an easy life... Being the offspring of a monster and always knowing that you were nothing more. Her brother Bolg was use to it, but since females were rare in the race of Orcs it was not such a blessing to be an Orc at all. The only reason Mazoga was ever respected was because her father was Azog the defiler. If this was not so, then the others would have taken advantage of her human like qualities and she would have been raped by every Orc alive.

It sickened her, her bright blue eyes shined like moons, blind to the sun and superior in the night. Her skin was pale and untouched, not one scar wrecking it's smooth surface. She was short for an Orc simply because she was half human. Her height reaching up to Azog's mid chest. Her hair, it was the whitest silk and swayed over her shoulders with majestic. Many of the race of men had claimed her to be the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. Her cheeks were acute and her jaw set and narrow. She had an athletic and agile build that made her a worthy adversary if anyone was lucky enough as such to make it through a challenge as broad as fighting her.

Azog kept her close at all times, she was strategic and wise which are things that Bolg did not possess. In other words, he favored his daughter over his son, only with the desire that she be a man, but that was an impossible want. Needless to say Azog trusted very few people and as he trained his son, he trained his daughter more. She had become his personal adviser and assailant, he had become the only one he trusted.

Since the discovery of Thorin Oakenshield's location it had been her job to keep a close eye on him. She had no interest for the banished prince and letting off some distance had taken this night to check in with her father. She had caught up on suspicious activities and had come to many assumptions on the prince's intentions. She had left for Amon Sül on the large panther mount she had found in the cold mountains of Esgaroth.

She knew her arrival would not be welcomed. A cloak of black wrapped her body keeping her isolated from the cold air of the night. In matching color a long sleeved metallic thin leather covered her torso and leggings went down her legs disappearing into the fastened boots ending beneath her knees. She dismounted her noble steed pressed her forehead against the purring feline patting her nimble uncovered fingers over the silky fur.

Her weapon of choice was obvious, the bow, a quiver hung from her back. Something quick and far away despite her impressive skills in close-quarters and

hand-to-hand. She took a heavy breath whispering sweet words to her pet before retreating to her father. Stepping up the stone steps to the hill's peak, the many orcs made a path leaving behind their unpleasant scents. She always smelled of lilac and fresh-water, it was her natural scent, a scent that she had grown bored of, the vicious looks from the other Orcs all yelled mating season, she would not allow that.

She was stopped as a more dominating Orc stepped in front of her... Bolg. He was not pleased at all to see her and the scowl on his face proved as such. He was taller than their father, her head ending at his waist. He stared down at her, but she did not fear him.

"Mok'ra Brother. I need to speak with father." Her accent was thick, but the origins unknown, her tone was languid through every word.

"Why? Surely what you have to say is important. Tell me."

"No hello? I expected no more from you." She awarded him a forced smile and moved to venture past him, but he placed his arm out as a bar.

"You will tell me first." Mazoga angled her head up just enough to stare her brother in the eyes firmly. Many fights had broken out between them but never finished due to their father's interruptions.

"Bolg!" An angry shout sounded further up the steps. "Let her pass." Bolg scoffed before stepping out of the way, Mazoga started up the stone stairs until she came to the precipice of the fortress. Wargs were at their resting places, taking a gentle rest for the night. The one awoke was the pale mount belonging to Azog, who had stood facing away from the steps. His eyes scattered over the open field that the cliff gave view of. "What news do you have?"

"It's Oakenshield. I have means to believe he is planning a quest of sorts. My followers had witnessed him speaking with Gandalf the Grey." Azog glanced over his shoulder.

"What do you say of this?"

"Durin's day is not to far away father. I do not doubt that he is trying to t-"

"Nonsense. He would be a fool." Bolg interrupted coming up to stand beside her, crossing his arms. Mazoga rolled her eyes and averted them from his ugly vessel her opinion was something her father valued, but no one else.

"I do not think that Oakenshield is a fool to crave the lands his people were raised on. I am not surprised to find that he seeks refuge to the mountain, but the dragon will deem difficult."

"He only seeks for the Arkenstone." Azog ground out, he turned and stepped forth to stand before his daughter. "Do not let him leave your sight. I will start the hunt as soon as he has begun his journey."

"He will not be alone father."

"Then send him a message. Let him be aware that others know of his quest." Mazoga nodded with respect, backing away to leave she was stopped by a hand to her shoulder. She looked up to her father, into his misty white eyes. "Aka'magosh (I respect)." Mazoga nodded silently, that was the one ounce of love her father ever shed on her and she was not to let it go to waste. Bolg's teeth gritted as Mazoga left the hill.

"Glor'dü Kahg (She will die)." Bolg mumbled, Azog's gaze shooting to him.

"Lok'Noroche Zug Lo'Gosh (Have faith in your sister)." Azog plainly stated, turning back to face the field. "She has the likeness of a General."

"And I do not?"

"You have work to do, Bolg." Bolg did not argue with his father. Mazoga had won this battle, but not the war.

* * *

Mazoga had been patient, she was to deliver the message to the dwarven prince, while also counteracting her father's first order. She would make herself known so that the dwarves were more cautious, the more cautious they are, the easier they can be. She knew there was other dwarves that dwelled through the hobbit hole, she knew that wizard was there and luckily her intentions were not to harm them, but warn them as her father had requested.

Her mount was waiting patiently at the gate leading up to the circular red door, which she rose her hand and knocked her knuckles lightly against. The many voices of urgency that followed were expected.

She covered her face with a cloth and hooded her head, this way the halfling, nor the dwarves would expect her Orcish background. When the door was opened it appeared silent throughout the home behind the young hobbit who stood before her. Her eyes traced him from his hairy feet to his curly head. She was expecting someone more ferocious.

"M-May I help you?"

"I am seeking a dwarf by the name of Thorin Oakenshield. He came here I believe."

"Nope... No dwarves here." She smirked beneath the cowl and shook her head.

"I am sure he is here. I have a message for him."

"And u-um what might that message be?" The hobbit was nervous, strangers entering his home and one particular one standing before him. Mazoga was no fool, she knew kindness and sympathy where it was needed.

"I do not mean harm and I know he is in there. I must speak to him alone." Bilbo was hesitant to let her pass, taking a shaky breath in and letting it out he leaned to the side allowing Mazoga entrance. She stepped into the home decisively, her eyes wandering, searching, and even then her mind was not on killing. The home was spacey and welcoming, she had never felt the floorboards of such a home before.

She was brought up in a cave by orcs who barely shared a morsel of food, or any necessities for that matter. Yet, she still had that innocence that others could only assume was a heart. Her human side showed brightly through her everywhere she went, even in her father's eyes he could see that she was not entirely Orc.

"C-Can I take your cloak?" Bilbo muttered out in a nervous laughter, she shook her head.

"There is no need. I will not be long. Where is he?"

"Um. The question is, if he wants to come out?" Mazoga nodded in agreeance, Thorin was no coward, but he was cautious and that was what she wanted.

"So be it. Is there somewhere we can sit?"

"In here." The hobbit guided her through his house into a small room, she ducked her head to enter sitting down on a short stool beside a fire. He sat down across from her. "Whatever you are to tell Thorin. You can tell me." Mazoga was about to make a mistake, she did not want to be feared, she never wanted to be the topic of disgust.

She lowered her cowl, the hobbit's eyes widened and she felt the urge to run away, but she would not. Her expression blank she made a loud sigh.

"My name is Mazoga of Gundabad."

"Orc." A quiet shout was swiftly silenced from one portion of the room. They were hiding, but she could not say where at the moment.

"If my father knew of my intentions being here he would not be pleased. Where I come from, no one is treated with any ounce of mercy, or sincerity. I am here to give Thorin Oakenshield two choices. As always everyone shall take such a step in life, Thorin wishes to take back his mountain and I simply am here to dissuade him of that."

"Why?" Bilbo asked firmly, his eyebrows knitting together with confusion. Mazoga leaned into her knees, closer to the hobbit making him tremble in fear.

"Because of the way you are staring at me. I despise my father for who he is, for what he had made me out to be. I respect him however and so I am not here to give any assistance, but I am acting on my instincts. I am merely here to forewarn."

"Worthless Orc. Why does what I do have anything to matter with you?" It was that voice that she knew belonged to the prince, the thumps of his footwear hitting the wood brought her attention. She sunk her head down and stared at the floor. He moved to stand beside Bilbo.

"It doesn't. My choices are as said. You can go to that mountain and find your precious stone, not knowing your true fate. Or..." She finally matched her eyes with his and he went rigid as everyone did when they came face to face with her. "You can go back home, to your people where you are sure to live a long and prosperous life." His shock was cast to the side, Mazoga gazed over her shoulder to find that she was not alone.

"A life where my people will never see their true home again."

"Much less, a life that you will live." Thorin glared, but Mazoga glared back. His blue eyes caught her in its pull and she felt magnetized to his being, but he was just a dwarf. Nothing that could weigh her heart to the ground.

"In agony and pain, suffering as outcasts." His voice was raising, rage boiling in his tone.

"Do not tell me about agony and pain, or being an outcast..." Mazoga growled between her teeth and stood up straight to intimidate more fully. "I am forced to live a life where people stare because I am ugly and disgusting. Where people challenge for the sake of saying they fought an Orc. Where I have always learned to care for myself from the day I was birthed. You know nothing of agony and pain." She spat it out, releasing emotions that shouldn't be set free. She had broken every rule she made the moment she started talking to the hobbit. "I have no home. I have no family. And to many I have no heart. You'd be best to stay away from that mountain Oakenshield. There is a storm coming and I will not be the one controlling it." Before anyone could say their peace, before anyone could correct her, or even argue. She pulled up her cowl and stepped from the hobbit hole. The dwarves allowing her passage and the wizard watching with a sorrowful expression on his face. They didn't know agony like her, or perhaps she was wrong. This was after all Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain. A man who saw many wars, much death, and plenty of tears. A man who saw his home taken away, which sounds and looks much worse than never having one at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part TWO**

Having taken her time with the dwarves she followed them relentlessly, resting when they did and walking by foot as her mount would be too obvious to the two young dwarves' eyes. She wasn't surprised when they had come across the elves, she kept her distance there and while planning ahead waited at the mountain passage for their journey continued.

When she had found they'd been captured by Goblins, her and her feline apprentice made way through the tunnels. The few goblins that had seen her bowed and made way for her until she came to enter the so called, "throne room". The dwarves all looked to her with utter confusion, the Goblin king bowing to her excellency.

"My princess Mazoga, it is unexpected to find you here. I sent a messenger to your father that we had caught the would be king." The feline behind her hopped forward growling as she passed the goblins and sat alongside her masters feet. Nudging her body against Mazoga.

"You!" Thorin separated from the crowd breathlessly and pointed at her in accusation. "You are Azog's aire." She nodded her head in reply, but turned her attention back to the Goblin King. Not caring for the shock written on Thorin's expression, Thorin silenced the words that wanted to leave his lips. The shouts of disgust and malevolence that he knew she had probably grown use to.

"What brings such a lovely assassin to my lair?"

"I have been keeping track of this company for some time. I assure that if any harm comes to them, your head will no longer be attached to your body. Are we clear King?" The Goblin King's smile fell and he nodded, the flabby fat of his neck swaying up and down.

"O-Of course my lady." He stuttered shakily, his bulbous hands trembling with fear. He had hired many times before the services of Mazoga for a reason, he did not wish to get on her bad side. Mazoga's eyes expectantly scanned over the crowd with ease, only to find that one was missing. The wizard was not with them from the beginning they left the valley, but the hobbit, that was a different story.

"Where is the halfling Oakenshield?"

"He had left us. He does not belong with us." Mazoga bit her bottom lip with disappointment.

"A pity, I believed he had such promise."

"For what? What promise had you in him?! You have brought us here!" The feline at her feet lept up and snarled at Thorin, he did not step back.

"You brought yourselves here, prince. I only followed." Everything was silent, but their bickering.

"Why?" His question was exasperated, eyes obviously full of exhaustion bored into hers.

"I had warned you there was a storm." She replied before sitting alongside the throne of the Goblin King. The Goblins offered her food and drink in the next few minutes, but she idly turned them down. There sing song giving her a horrendous headache.

"Enough!" Thorin shouted with such bravery amongst the crowd, he still held down by the two Goblins at his side. The area was silenced immediately, Thorin breathing heavily, his chest heaving. "I wish to speak with the princess for a moment."

"And does the princess accept?" The Goblin King looked down to his side at her, she glared ahead to Thorin and nodded.

"I do. Whatever questions you ask, may they not lie within your fate."

"Who is your mother?"

"A cheap human whore who died from giving birth to me." Mazoga answered blankly as she picked the dirt from beneath her lengthy nails.

"Any siblings?"

"One, but he is none of your concern." She gazed up at him, from a distance she could feel the yearning he had to slice her throat, but it was much duller than at the hobbit house.

"Tell me what you know of Azog. How did he survive?"

"He was never dead in the first place. He returned to Gundabad and that is all I am required to say."

"Do you want me dead? Do you want any of us dead?" The dwarves all made a noise in return, to signify their wanting of her knowledge. They were questioning which side Mazoga was actually on.

"Whenever I am given a victim. I give them a choice, sometimes both lead to death and sometimes not. This way, their fate is in their hands, this way I am no more a murderer than the gods themselves. You, Thorin Oakenshield had chosen your path. There is nothing more to say."

"When I take back the mountain-"

"It is not that I don't have faith in you. I feel that your cause is worthy of following."

"Then why don't you follow it?" She felt a sudden pain at her chest, because of who she was, what she was... She didn't follow it. She couldn't.

"Remember what I said about pain and agony? That's why." She stood and left the throne room from one of the bridges, asserting that conversation was over. The songs and music that emanated once again was pure torture, but Mazoga had other plans, she had a hobbit to catch.

It was only an hour and she had caught onto the hobbit's scent. It was as usual a very unfamiliar smell to her simply because she had ran into few hobbits in her time. She had reached a destination, far into the mountainous caves of Goblin Town where his scent was the strongest. Her feline followed closely behind keeping watch and protecting her loyal owner. The darkness was nothing to her, her eyes were meant to see in the dark. She traveled swift, but quietly towards where a lake within the cave resided. She smelt something else, her companion lept onto a nearby rock and looked around. "Bilbo." She called in a gentle whisper crouching down by the bank of the cave. "I have not come to harm. I have come to collect." Her whispers were enough to echo through the cave and make themselves known.

A howl of pain that was much different from any creature she had heard before came from behind her, she spun around. Her panther had pinned the disgusting rodent to the ground. He wasn't anything she had seen before. He was limp and skinny, pale and ragged, a loincloth covering his nether region. He shook and fought against the feline's heavy paws on his shoulders. He wasn't always like this though and Mazoga could feel that something had made him this way. The question was what.

"Mabaj nar armauk (Stay from him)." The panther left the helpless creature, but stepped back and glared at it. Mazoga stepped closer, he scuffled back, one hand holding his neck. His face expressing the embodiment of agony. This… creature had everything to do with the hobbit's disappearance. "Where is the halfling?"

"The hobbinses… It took my precious~" He practically hissed the last word, Mazoga's eyebrows knitting together.

"What is your precious?" The panther let out a growl when he made no reply, she crouched down alongside him.

"The hobbinses is gone. THE HOBBINSES!" He shouted his words with frustration, not daring to fight against Mazoga, he knew he would lose.

"And which way did he go so I might return your precious to you."

"She lieses." He muttered in a different voice rubbing his hands with uncertainty.

"You really have no choice pitiful creature. You are quite desperate at the moment." With one hand he covered his face, hesitantly raising the other to point a slim finger in the direction Bilbo had went. "Thank You." She followed the tunnel he was pointing at, the feline following, only looking back once to find that the Golem was gone.

Mazoga straddling the back of the black panther as it sped silently and at a deadly speed up the mountain until she came to meet the peak. There stood the dwarves and at its edge their deaths. Her father herding them like cattle, the hobbit was there as well. The one she had tracked to the caves below, but there was no sign of him so she left. She told herself that is they died it would not matter, the if Thorin was dead and all his dwarf friends including the wizard had perished the world would actually be better, but she knew she was wrong. She had morals as anyone else would, she wasn't like the other Orcs.

Her father smiled, picking an unfair fight against the prince. Then, he had fallen. He had failed his task to win the challenge and Mazoga was too much of a coward to save him. The hobbit did, he stepped out amongst the others and fought back. Mazoga taking that moment to ride forward into the fight. She stopped beside her father, who glared over his shoulder at her. He knew something, staring into her eyes he could see the utter pain that manipulated her. The mercy that he had thought was gone from her mind.

"Bin mog g'thazag cha (Kill the short one)." She could only obey, dismounting her panther, she pulled out a dagger. The Hobbit's eyes widened and he gulped audibly.

"Don't! Please!" One of the dwarves shouted, the one with the weird hat.

"Killing the hobbit would do me no good father. Aren't they all going to die anyways?" Mazoga tried to reason with him, she did not want to kill the halfling, standing only three feet away a slash to the neck would do.

"This one will die by your hand. My treat for your gracious victory." Her eyes gazed down into the Hobbit's, he would accept his death with faith in his colleagues. He would know he died for reason, but there was no reason to this death. "Zug Züg! (Right now)!" As she rose the dagger to stab down, a gleaming light shun and sent her backwards to the ground.

While they were distracted the dwarves had carried Thorin away and the hobbit hopping of the edge of the cliff and flying away with the assistance of Eagles. Mazoga took a deep breath placing the blade she carried back in its holster.

"You have failed me." Her father claimed. "Go back to Dol Guldur." He commanded disapprovingly, Mazoga left on her mount, not once looking back to see Azog and the others leave to continue their hunt.

She arrived in Dol Guldur, but no one welcomed her. The rumors had traveled fast that she had disobeyed Azog. The reason she followed anyone in the first place was because if she didn't the Orcs would have her killed for uselessness and Azog would not care then. She took small strides through the passageways and corridors alone, the Orcs had taken their places around fires and the Wargs had gone out hunting for food alone.

Bolg as usual was the only one to confront her, he had harsh words to say, but she would not have come if she could not handle them.

"You are the better sibling, the stronger more efficient one, why hide here?" She paused in her footsteps and closed her eyes. He never appreciated her, he never complimented her as he just had.

"I do not hide. I sulk."

"For what reasons? You have every right to take what is yours. Prove to father that you are in fact the worthier one."

"There is no need." She spat when she spun to face him, crossing her arms and keening her eyes. "Father will handle them."

"But what about you?" She knew what he was doing, she had no arrogance he could play on, no impulsiveness that would make her words hit her hard and send her off in the direction of the company. If he could convince such then surely would lose her title altogether. "Swo'bu glonsi (The Shadow warrior)."

It had been a name that many called her, when she attacked it was in the shadows and no one knew what was coming. "If you kill the prince, you can beco-"

"Shut your mouth brother. You know nothing of what you speak. Hold your tongue and leave your words to those who listen to snakes." She snarled stomping down the hallway, closer and closer to where Sauron resided. Little did she knew about the rusty character, walking up onto a stone platform and sitting herself on the edge to stare over into the abyss of death.

Her loneliness was obvious, she was a woman, an Orc that no one respected, nor loved. Feeling a tantalizing hand caress over her shoulder, her head snapped in the direction to find nothing there. A sickening laughter echoed around her, cautiously she stood eyes searching for the owner of the amusement.

"An asset is what I see... The dangers and ripples in time at which are your own vessel." The dark voice sounded, a light breeze brushing across her skin. "A beautiful and rightful Queen." Her eyes flashed open to come face to face with a dark shadow of a figure, one she could not place, nor could see any features.

"What are you?"

"Death..." The word was languidly stretched out, intimidating her to no end. "Your father will lead my army and you will be sure that this is completed. Kill Azog whence his mission is accomplished." She looked down, a solidifying hand taking place around her chin to lift her head, col, but surprisingly welcoming. She was staring into the fiery red eyes of a monster, but a beautiful one. It leaned forward and the soft touch of skin on her lips sent her into a flash of ecstasy. "The dark lord has made his order." Energy was transferred from her to him, her eyes closed only to burst open again. The bright red glowing in them, but fading away. She felt brainwashed, but in complete control of her body. "Go!" She turned and left, her mission was to make sure that the dwarves did not accomplish their quest and that her father did. Little did she know that she was falling into the path of darkness she did not trust, but her mind was gone. All consciousness gone. Gain their trust, keep them from finishing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I understand it has been a long time and maybe this part won't meet anyone's expectation, but certainly... FOR SURE, the next one will.**

 **Part THREE**

It had been long since she had roamed these hills. She was young when her father had banished her for insolence, no more than a century ago. She was older now though, the allies that she had found here were all that she needed. She could smell them, their scents were near as were her father's. She knew only one place that they could have gone, one place that they would have found safety, but it was an assumption.

Regardless of evidence, or not she followed. She had a mission, the dark lord had set her on one and she surely would not fail this time. She approached the barn that she had remembered from childhood. The barn where she spent her youngest years feeding horses and learning kindness, something she thought no Orc could know, it understand. She would never forget the man named Beorn and even in this state of mind control she wouldn't allow herself to.

She walked casually through the gardens that rested before the great door into the barn. Her black panther followed cautiously, it was dangerous to be out in the open in the daylight. It had been morning when she arrived in the hills. She stopped in front of the door, raising a fisted hand she took a deep breath. A growl sounded before she could open the door, she wasn't thinking right at all.

"Oh shush your nonsense, besides Beorn loves me besides my being an Orc." She rose her hand again, a paw was placed on her foot. She sighed, inhaling afterwards to come across the scent of dwarves. Mazoga's eyes sparkled and a wild smirk graced her features. "This is good, Rozasha. We mustn't be afraid. These dwarves, they cause no harm." She finally knocked upon the oaken door, the one that answered immediately, answered with a smile.

"Mazoga." He opened his arms, towering over her as tall as her father. She hugged him, but only for a short time.

"I am here to speak with-" As Beorn moved out of the way she was pulled in by several hands and thrown into a wooden chair. They wasted no time in their assault, two dwarves held her down, as two others removed her weapons, Fili and Kili running around her with rope and tying her down. Before her feline could defend the door was shut. Her claws scraping frantically against the door.

She kept calm throughout the entire ordeal, Thorin standing before her and Gandalf off to the side leaning against the wall. She was vulnerable, not entirely, she could escape, but the chances of them even showing a glimpse of trust if she did that were small.

"You have only been trouble since the moment you knocked upon Master Baggins door, explain yourself!" He demanded the other dwarves shouting their agreement.

"I have decided to join you all on your quest to reclaim Erebor."

"And why? For as long as I live, not a single piece of gold in the mountain will touch your hand."

"It is not the gold I want. It is spite. I want my father dead." She was lying, she did not know what was guiding her, but she was not herself and she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"We cannot trust you."

"Have I ever once lied to you?" There was no reply, because she hadn't lied to them. She had been truthful through every conversation up until now.

"No you haven't, but you are an Orc."

"And you are a dwarf. I see no problem here. My father might be the worst to roam middle earth, but I won't allow myself to be like him."

"So does this mean you wish to help us?" Gandalf asks aside from Thorin's hatred for her, he had grown to believe that she could make a difference in this journey.

"Yes... It does. Under one condition."

"What more do you ask from us?! What more can you take?!" Thorin spat between clenched teeth, the others backed away.

"None of you speak of my past, or ask about it. I'd prefer to keep my private life separate."

"Deal." Thorin was shocked that almost as soon as Gandalf replied she was released. Yes, she had a great amount of skill and so far hadn't done anything criminal to the company. The dwarves celebrated quickly their new allie before leaving for Mirkwood forest. When the ponies were released and Gandalf was gone the company went forth.

Thorin keeping his eyes intently on the path in front of them. Bilbo kept his distance from Mazoga thinking she would harm him if he got any closer. The good that resided in her wanted to make him her friend, wanted to promise him she would not hurt him, but that was not true. One way, or another she was always rubbed others the wrong way. She stepped closer up to Bilbo, who began to shake in her presence the other dwarves not noticing.

"I don't bite you know." She started, letting her eyes travel around the forest.

"W-Well..." He gulped, keeping his eyes on the path. "You stab." She chuckled at how nervous he was, he was right, she did stab. He gazed up at her whole hearted smile, completely forgetting that which she had said to the company before they allowed her to join. "How can you be an Orc? Orcs are mean and ugly. You are neither, actually you are calm… very calm"

"Does me being calm scare you Bilbo?" Bilbo nodded, she sighed, tying her arms behind her back. "I apologize then, I scare a lot of people."

"Why? I mean... Why did you work with Azog after all that? After not wanting to be like him."

"I have no one Bilbo, no true family to bring honor to. If a princess was meant to stay with her family, then she would, no matter how vicious they were. Naturally my decision was to stay with my family."

"Even if they weren't all that good."

"I had no choice Bilbo." She answered grimly, it was silent yet, again. The others had been listening including Thorin who suddenly felt pity, he hadn't felt for her before.

"I will be your friend."

"I will to lass." One by one they assured how she wasn't alone anymore, all but Thorin. Razasha kept close behind, her paws padding along the stone path. She noticed the Bilbo kept away from the large cat, she didn't understand why Razasha hadn't done anything harmful to him, or anyone in the company.

"Razasha." She called, the cat sprinting forward to walk alongside her master, nudging her silk fur against the woman's side. Bilbo glanced over with wide eyes, but continued walking at a much quicker pace.

"She won't hurt you, you know. She will defend you now that you are my friend."

"What is she?"

"A companion, saved my life when I was younger. Our souls are bound as one." Bilbo giggled nervously as he reached his hand out to pet the silk fur of the giant animal.

"How did you come across such a beautiful thing?" Mazoga remained silent after that, as said before she didn't want them knowing anything about her past. She reminded herself to keep the facade for only a few days longer and then… just then she will have succeeded against Thorin Oakenshield. Her eyes lustered a bright red before fading back to their natural color. The Hobbit seemed to notice this and instead kept from continuing the conversation.

The walk from then on consisted of only drabble and small conversations amongst those in the company aside from Thorin and Mazoga. Mazoga was much more attuned to the environment as was Razasha and she immediately stated her peace.

"We have lost the path." Everyone stopped at her declaration and turned to stare into the back of the group where she stood tall and defiant.

"What makes you think…" Thorin's words trailed off as he looked down and noticed the path was in fact gone. His firm gaze then shot back up to Mazoga. "You've known this for how long?!"

"Enough." He meant to stomp over to her and release his rage, only to find the feline accompanying her this entire time, spiral itself around her body calmly to stand in front of her.

"This is all your fault!" He accused with a rude finger.

"My fault? You are the one standing in front of the group. You're the leader." Then everyone started fighting with each other and bickering over which way the path was. Bilbo took it upon himself to climb up a tree. Where Mazoga had recognized and turned her attention from Thorin to the halfling who was already half way up the branches. The company silenced and waited with agony, but as Bilbo disappeared an audible snap was heard in the brush alongside them and before Mazoga could react they were abused by spiders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part FOUR**

Silver hair shined in the darkness of the eleven cell, across from the bars separated by two inches of space that exited into the world of luster and beauty. Mazoga was stripped of her dignity, her items of importance, her noble stead. Knives were imbedded in nearly every piece of clothing she owned, they took those too. That left only her brown long sleeved blouse and black shorts that had been worn beneath her leather pants.

Her knees were bent, elbows leaning on them and hanging between her legs. She had her head resting against the dirt littered back of the cell and eyes closed as she faced the ceiling. Footfalls came down the stairs encircling the many cells that dwarves and Mazoga had been placed in. The dwarves were gone though, for some odd reason they had left her behind and part of her was expecting it. The Dwarves were gone now, probably in dale already, but her mission was not finished. It was patience. Something she had so much of. That was key to completing her true quest. _Stop the dwarves. Don't let them take Erebor. Azog will complete his mission._ The jingling of keys tickled at her ears and the scent of elf stung her nostrils.

Her eyes opened and the red consuming her soul shimmered within them for a split moment before the cell door was opened and a guard stepped in.

"The King would like to speak with you."

"Can I say no?"

"It is highly suggested that you do not." She was taken from the cell and brought before the throne of the elven King Thranduil. They had never met before, but everyone knew of her... Or almost everyone. Thranduil said nothing for a moment, then he stepped slowly down the steps of his wooden throne and approached her. His eyes inspected her form, she was barely wearing anything but two articles of clothing. He stopped in front of her, towering over her and attempting to intimidate her with his royal mannerisms.

"You don't appear savage for an Orc."

"That is a common stereotype, then again perhaps I am the only Orc who isn't a savage." Her tone was light as though she had all the time in the world, as though Durin's day wasn't three days away.

"I wouldn't be surprised, unlike many Orcs I have seen if I had not known who you were, you could very well pass for an elf."

"Almost, but not close enough."

"No indeed." He turned his back to her, the tunic his wearing flowing with the air as he turned. "I am curious as to why the dwarves insisted on leaving you behind." He stepped back up to his thrown and sat down. He made a gesture of his hand and her shackles were taken off, the guards stepped away. He swung one leg over the other and leaned his cheek into the palm of his hand. Mazoga said nothing and merely stated at him, he sighed before sitting up straighter. "I am waiting Orc Princess."

"They obviously have no trust in me, I would expect no more from Oakenshield."

"Do you loathe him?"

"I merely joined upon their quest to catalyst it." Thranduil took in the information she was giving him, he did not want the dwarves to storm the mountain and reclaim it. The dwarves held a hatred for him due his lack of grace in their most helpless moments.

"I see." He hummed to himself, a though quickly going through his mind.

"You are not as vicious as your father, you can easily be negotiated with." A tiny smile formed on her lips although she tried desperately to hide it. She cleared her throat.

"Upon the right price of course your majesty." He rose his chin in intrigue.

"What is your price?"

"What is the deed you want done?"

"As you have been doing, I will release you if you keep Thorin Oakenshield from the mountain."

"With all do respect, my price is not something that is worth my freedom. I want pay in coin."

"I understand, how much?"

"Enough to last me my next five centuries of life or..." Her words trailed off and her eyes averted to the ground, a red glowed within them again. But a part of her, the real part of her was glinting through.

"Or what?" He spat, not willing to waste anymore time.

"Or I would like to accept a place in this kingdom as an elf." Her eyes rose up from the ground and found his.

"You mean to change your race?" His tone was full of bewilderment, he had never heard of such a thing before.

"I do not want to be an Orc anymore, I am half human as it is, but that does little to what people think of me. I would very much appreciate with your permission to reside in this kingdom... As an elf." He paused, his light blue eyes staring at her with adoration, something no one had shown her before. Her true self was gone as quick as it was there. Mazoga was back to being consumed by the darkness that had taken her before.

"Then if you complete what I ask of you, this permission is granted." His words came out in a subtle muttering, but it was loud enough so that she could hear them a mile away.

"Very well, I would like my things back. I hope that you respect your word, my king."

"For you, I will respect everything princess." They shared a curt nod toward one another and the deal was settled. Mazoga was to be out again within the next hour, prepared for anything that came her way.

* * *

She had ridden Razasha to the edge of the lake where lake town resided. She basked upon its banks before mountain the panther again and continuing across the bridge. Many states came in her direction, many feared her and the beast that walked at her side. She crossed the boardwalks leading her to the town hall, where the dwarvish scent was thick. By now the sun had fallen and the stars were still in the sky, it would be one more day before Durin's day.

She quickly walked the steps up to the top of the stairs, stopping in front of the double doors and looking over her shoulder at Razasha skeptically. The panther settled back ready to pounce, she opened the doors and the cat jumped onto the single being standing on the other side. He mewled out a yelp, the big cat holding him down by the shoulders and growling in his face. He had short black hair and grungy features, she immediately knew that he was weak and he smelled of fish. She looked on with no sympathy, stepping past the scene and looking down the hall.

"Where are the dwarves?"

"I-If you keep going down that way, you'll find'em." He stuttered out, Mazoga whistled and Razasha was off the man before any damage was done. The man stood up and ran away down the stairs, disappearing into the dreadful town. Mozoga stepped one foot in front of the other, her boots clicking against the wood as she neared the loud bouts of laughter and drunken happiness.

She stopped in front of the single door, where the party was at its loudest and when she entered it silenced immediately. There around the table that was covered in food beyond imaginable; turkey, ham, roast beef, tomatoes, fruit, pie, anything edible... Sat the many dwarves who had betrayed her along with the one halfling.

Razasha's head rested on her shoulder and she could hear the light growl in her throat. Her eyes scanned across the room at the shocked and broken stares, Thorin was glaring at her with a hatred she knew could only be because of her race.

"I am happy you all decided to start the party without me." She stated, taking careful steps closer to the table and finding an empty seat. She grabbed a plate and began to fill it with the delicious goods. Razasha following, deciding to go for the turkey leg held firmly in Fili's hand; a silent argument broke out between the dwarven prince and the large feline as the others kept their attention on Mazoga.

"What are you doing here? We left you in prison." Thorin snarled out, she shrugged.

"I know you did." She grabbed a fork and began to pick at the piece of pie she put on her plate. "Which I thought was very rude by the way, considering that I am a hundred percent willing to die for this quest." What she said wasn't entirely false, that being said, the quest she was speaking of the knew nothing of it. She shoved a fork full of pie into her mouth and kept Thorin's gaze as she chewed. A desperate thought came to her mind at his striking blue eyes and she found herself coming up with a plan that could easily halt their quest. "I don't know how you could think so lowly of me." She finished in between chews.

"Now give it back you stupid cat." Fili shouted while desperately yanking at the turkey leg.

"Razasha, Anse'büg (Hunt)." Razasha hissed in response and went sprinting out of the room and later out of the town to the forest.

"You are an Orc, they cannot be trusted."

"But you were all supposed to be my friends and friends trust each other." That caused everyone to look back at Thorin, who was now the culprit of the entire situation. Balin decided to break the silence, he walked over to Mazoga and shakily patted a hand on her shoulder.

"We apologize for our horrible treatment of you. We just needed to make sure that you could be trusted. Now how bout you relax there lassie?"

"Aww, Thank you Balin... Very kind old man."

"Well I may be old but I have some experience up my alley." The other dwarves laughed at this, however, the hobbit and Thorin remained silent for the continuation of the feast. Thorin more so, Mazoga had watched him as he glared at her the entire evening until one by one the dwarves went off to bed. Then he followed. Then Mozoga.

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield was staring at the key leading to the secret passage of Erebor. There was a darkness in his eyes and a slight tremble in his hands. He sat on the edge of the human sized bed that sat in the room that the lake people had given him. He wore his maroon undershirt and black leggings, the key remaining firmly in his grasp. He was entranced with the device in his hand, the closer he came to the mountain the more the idea the gold that lie within would be rightfully his had consumed him somehow.

He heard a knock at the door, snapping his eyes in the direction of it. He quickly shoved the key under the feather filled pillows and went to answer the door. When he opened it he had not expected to find Mazoga standing on the other side and his otherwise stoic expression turned into a scowl. She was relieved of her boots and leather pants, her other heavy hear must have been in her room. If she had even been allowed one by the head master of lake town.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at her between clenched teeth, she crossed her arms and sighed.

"I wanted to speak to you."

"Sadly, I do not wish to hold a conversation with a monster." Her head hung low, she was quite taller than him, but that did nothing to how intimidating he could be.

"What have I done to affect you so?" He growled in response turning on his heel, she entered the room on her own accord and closed the door behind her. Thorin began to pace back and forth, she found a seat at the circular wooden table at the corner of the room. She crossed her legs and put her hands on her lap, watching from afar as Thorin mumbled dwarvish words to himself and glared at her every so often.

"You didn't have to do much, you are Azog's aire. I have every right to hate you."

"It wasn't my choice." She explained in a soft voice, he stopped pacing and glanced at her with a hard gaze.

"Yet here you sit, appearing not at all shattered by the idea of it. You have evil in your blood and I want none of it." She turned her gaze away, her plan would need some more working.

"But I try to have a kind heart. I know so little of what that is, I question how I have come to be who I am today."

"Kindness?" Thorin snorted and shook his head. "You would never know Kindness. You have seduced this entire company to your side, but they secretly fear you." She looked back up at him, he was now staring out the open window, the words leaving his mouth as if he did not know them.

"Do you think me ugly?" A feigned tear tore at the corner of her eye, Thorin walked over to the window and leaned against it. The window allowed him an inspiring view of the mountain and his quest was still at mind.

"Of course I do. You are Azog's child."

"But what if I wasn't? Would that change how you think of me?" Her voice cracked slightly, he lifted his eyes from the mountain as though to star into the shadowy sky. He turned to stare back at Mazoga, who was stricken with tears and a sour heart, but she stubbornly tried to hide them.

Thorin's eyes investigated her form, from the smoothness of her legs which he knew so little of in his culture to the silver of her hair. He found himself secretly taking note of her tranquil features, subtle and human like. As his eyes scanned over her face, he realized how utterly cruel he had been. That, in fact, she was a very beautiful girl but his hatred for Orcs would not allow him to say such a thing out loud. She wasn't skinny, she was plump and muscled, but in a way that was almost attractive. Then he met her eyes, glistening with the salty liquid of sorrow and his heart melted.

"I-I..." He gulped, taking in a deep breath. "I apologize."

"It means nothing now, you still hate me."

"But what I have said is not entirely true and even I know this." She tried not to smile when he said this and she did a very good job hiding it. It was the closest she ha gotten to winning this, to achieving her goal in which desperately do anything to accomplish. Not even her true self knew what she was doing by now, the darkness had completely overtaken her. "Do you accept my apology?" She nodded her head and he attempted to give her a frank smile.

"Would it be rude of me to ask where you think your..." He didn't want to outright tell her anything, to her she was still an Orc. He walked over to the circular table, where flasks of mead sat and he began to pour two mugs for both himself and her. "Appearances come from?" He poured her drink and placed in front of her before moving to his.

"My father and my mother alike I would say. I never knew my mother, she was a common whore on the outskirts that my father had raped and for some odd reason kept until my birthing. He had not expected a daughter." She took a sip to the mead. "But I would like to think that she was a beautiful woman."

"Hmm..." He kept his eyes on her, watching her every move as he took his drink. "What does your father think of you being a female Orc?"

"He has said nothing of it so far, since the day I was born I have been forced to hold my own and I have done quite well. It is something that goes unsaid, but holds a heavy burden."

"I understand." She brought the cup up to her lips with both hands, Thorin stepped over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Might I ask why you really came to my quarters tonight?" Mazoga might have flushed of her skin wasn't as pale as it was. She placed the mug down with a gasp of refreshment and stared at him.

"I was going to offer you someone to warm the bed with, but now I see that that would be an impossible feat."

"You are correct. It is highly unlikely that would have ever happened from the beginning." He stated as a matter of fact and stood to place his mug on the table, stopping he locked his gaze awkwardly onto anything but her. "An Orc and a Dwarf." He snorted, his eyes found her foot dangling off of her crossed legs, slowly tracing up until he found her cleavage, her unmarred neck and then her knowing eyes.

"I would have expected nothing more from you. I understand it's hard to look at me." She said, leaning on her elbow and staring off into a corner of the room despite knowing he was very well looking at her with lusty eyes. "I merely was thinking upon the fact that this might be our final night, tomorrow we go to a mountain with a deadly dragon inside. I just wanted to live in the moment."

"You must always live in the moment then?" He cleared his throat and took another sip of his drink, eventually chugging the entire liquid down his throat.

"I prefer it because then I don't regret things."

"Have you lost it already...?" Thorin didn't know why he asked, but there was something alluring about her. Being a man and not having a woman under you for a whole quest's journey was taking a toll on him.

"I have, but it was wrongfully taken from me in my youth."

"I-I am sorry."

"It's alright, if I was a male it would have been a completely different process. You see when they are young, that is when they learn to rape and murder. I couldn't really rape, so I was forced to lose it because it symbolized my innocence." She was happy to see that her plan was working, that in some aspects she could see him sympathizing with her.

"But you are far from innocent now." Thorin's tone was dark and heavy, she swallowed and looked up at him.

"Perhaps." Thorin looked away, his fists clenching, he sat down on the bed again.

"You must leave now, I need rest for tomorrow." He demanded in a gruff voice.

"But you won't get it, the idea that you are so close to your victory has befuddled your mind." She whispered with a soothing tone to her voice, she stood up and sashayed over to him. She sat down beside him and took his hand in hers. The rough pads of his fingers delicately worked over her soft skin, she placed her hand on her bare knee and held it there.

"It is hard for a king, isn't it?" His hand caressed slowly up her leg to her mid thigh, where the hem of her shorts resided. His eyes met hers, lust filled eyes, dark and passionate. "To not have anyone there for you, while you are there for everyone else?" He sighed and nodded, the height difference was odd, but while sitting it wasn't as unusual as it was when they were standing. Her hand reached around and cupped his cheek, her thumb caressing over the thin hairs of his beard. "Relax, my king." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, at first he didn't move, but it wasn't long before his lips became more feverish. He brought his hand up to her chest and pushed her down, his lips moving across her cheeks and finding her neck to suckle at the skin there.

"You will tell no one of this." He snarled heavily in her ear, she moaned in response and nodded her head.

"Your secret is safe with me, my king."


End file.
